


carry your heart here with me

by icemachine



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heartbeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: Keeg curls up here, in Larry’s chest. Safety. Shelter.(Keeg and Larry and heartbeats.)
Relationships: Keeg Bovo & Larry Trainor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	carry your heart here with me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay

i.

Keeg has never heard this kind of thrumming before — knows only the thrumming within the body-presence that they own, knows only their own noises — but this thrumming is loud and visceral and melodic, something to find solace in. They could love this thrumming, one day, if this thrumming had not ripped them away from their home.

The sound of this being’s life source is angelic, otherworldly. Transcending. It seeps within them to ruin. It will ruin them. The beauty within him —  _ him —  _ this man —  _ man —  _ is endless and beauty is such a dangerous, mangling thing, it turns you into something monstrous and insatiable, takes all recognition away and leaves you scarred, beyond knowing. Keeg does not need anything else to love. Keeg loves so many things already. Keeg loves and loves and loves;  _ love  _ being their moral code,  _ love  _ as the only creed. Their home and their friends and their yearning for a purpose, a mission. The world and the universe and whatever lies beyond the concept of it, everything theoretical in every dimension.

And chaos. Always, always chaos.

ii.

Keeg curls up here, in Larry’s chest. Safety. Shelter. They know him in every way, they comprehend every aspect of Larry Trainor — and they retract it, their claws; they  _ do  _ love this thrumming, they will love this thrumming until the sun burns out. They will love Larry to the end of the universe and they will love Larry in the afterlife. They previously believed themselves to be indestructible, but with every word Larry hisses — every thought directed towards their presence — they feel that vulnerability growing like a wound, press your fingers into it and pull, Larry pulling them open and exposing them for the love-intoxicating monster that they  _ truly  _ are. Keeg knows no self-hatred beyond the hatred they feel when they are unable to protect him.

He just doesn’t listen.

Keeg listens.

Keeg listens to the unbearable lyric that is the sound of Larry’s heart, the beating of the holiness-saturated muscle in his chest, and for the first time tries to match their electrical pulsing to the sound —  _ a beat,  _ a crackle,  _ a beat,  _ their own pulse in their own way. They want to be him and they want to be his. They want, above all, the kind of harmony that accompanies the matching of pulses.

iii.

There is one constant that can pull Keeg through the linear minefield of time; this is, of course, the sound of Larry’s heart, an embrace to fill them up, an embrace of an invasion that taints their energy. Keeg listens to Larry’s heart beat and beat and beat and beat. Keeg listens to Larry’s heart beat and records the pattern in their mind; sometimes it increases during periods of intense emotion, and at night it slows down into a steady stream of drumming. Keeg’s new purpose is to further this drumming, to prolong the noises of his heart. Keeg’s ultimate purpose is to  _ save him.  _ To reach out into his chest and place their palm against his heart, his heart leaning against their palm like prayer-composed hands. To make a promise they have never made before in any aspect of their existence—-  _ I will keep you safe. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls kudos+comment if enjoyed


End file.
